1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an ergonomic covering for a variety of surfaces, such as sand, grass, concrete, a couch, bed, floor, chaise, and/or table, which provides an integrated pillow or support area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most everyone is familiar with the use of ordinary flat blankets and towels as a ground cover at beaches, parks, pools, massage tables, couches, beds, floors, and chaises. These covering devices generally provide the user with some measure of insulation from heat and moisture that may be present on the ground, as well as protecting surfaces from becoming soiled.
However, the contour of various surfaces that may be encountered, such as sand, grass, concrete, a couch, bed, floor, chaise, table, and/or any surface that a person would lie on is unlikely to provide support and/or elevation to those portions of the user's body conducive to comfort. At the beach, it may be possible to shape or mold sand under that portion of the beach blanket supporting the user's head. However, such a sand formation is readily dispersed, which requires that it be constantly reshaped or replenished by the user. Furthermore, ordinary flat blankets and towels used as a ground cover are not weighted or anchored, and are thus extremely vulnerable to being moved by the wind, especially at beaches. While laying on a chair, bed, couch, or chaise lounge, you can always place a pillow under a portion of the body as desired or needed. However, such a pillow is readily altered and shifted, which requires that it be constantly altered by the user.